We're Crashing Ships in the Night
by kookielawlyuki
Summary: A visit to meet Jean's mom turns into more than what they both expect. Mild cursing, fluff and sad stuff.


**A/N: It's three thirty in the morning and I'm having some mad hard JeanMarco feels. I stumbled across this post on Tumblr and the writer in me burst through the front door of my sanity and said, "BITCH, I GOT AN IDEA." So here it is. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor any of it characters.**

**Warning: Fluff, cursing, kinda sad sorry.**

* * *

He was embarrassed, I knew it. He was flushed all the way to his ears and down his neck. He plunged his hands into his sweatshirt pocket as we went down the stairs, my mom and dad waving us away.

"That wasn't so bad." I said playfully nudging him in the arm and gaining a 'your parents are fucking crazy' as we got back into his car. The embarrassed scowl didn't go away though, his eyebrows drawn together and his shoulders hunched. My parents were supposed to embarrass _me_ but somehow flipped it around and embarrassed Jean. The conversation started pretty normal with the 'where did you grow up' and 'what are you majoring in school' questions but then my parents completely flip flopped and asked 'so when are you getting married' and 'gonna give me some grand kids anytime soon' which of course left Jean stumbling over his words and silently pleading with me for help, I just laughed.

We were a few miles away from my old neighborhood when the thought of asking him about meeting his parents came to mind. I'd asked him dozens of times about them but he'd always make up some excuse, about his mom anyway; apparently his dad was a dead beat and left so long ago he can't even remember his face. But about his mom he always gave me 'not today, Marco's and 'no, i don't feel like going there today's but that was nearly every time I'd ask him if I could meet her.

"You're being too quiet over there, tell me what you're thinking." He snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him in the driver's seat. He glanced over at me quickly before bringing his attention back to the road.

"Oh... I was just thinking. Daah. Nothing, it's nothing," I knew what the answer would be, I didn't even know why I started to try,

"C'mon man, don't pull that shit on me." he said. I knew he never liked it when I said it was nothing, he always wanted to know what I was thinking. I sighed and rested my chin against my palm, looking out the window at nothing but the pink and purple.

"I just... you met my parents, now its my turn. It's only fair." I heard him sigh deeply from beside me; I knew it was a lost cause.

"Fine."

I perked up and looked over at him, his eyes narrowed at the road, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Really?!" I was so excited I started bouncing in my seat.

"Yes, calm down, don't make me change my mind..."

The car ride was quiet for the next twenty minutes. I noticed that we were heading in the complete opposite direction of town, out where the houses got further and further apart and I could have sworn I saw some cows just a few minutes ago. I suddenly thought this would be a bad idea. What if she wasn't home? Did she even know about me? What if he hadn't told he that he was gay yet? This was such short notice. What if my breath stinks?

Plus Jean was acting a little strange, sitting there so quiet and stiff. What if he didn't really want to see her? What if he was embarrassed by her or didn't really like her all that much? I fell guilty all the sudden, feeling like I forced him to do something he really didn't want to.

It was too late to turn back though, I heard Jean mumble 'we're here' and I finally looked up from twiddling my fingers and realized where we were. He pulled over into a little grassy area and shut the car off, getting out without saying a word. I opened my door and slowly got out of the car, my eyes wide and mouth agape.

We were standing in a cemetery.

Jean came around the car and without saying a word or even looking at me he grabbed my hand and lead us away from the car, in between the narrow passage of the graves. I stumbled behind him, trying to keep up as he walked briskly. I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say at all. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.

We came to stop and I nearly ran into him but caught myself just in time. I peered over his shoulder to see a long rectangular grave stone. It was a little too dark to read what was on it but I could make out 'Kirstein' since I'd seen it dozens of times and knew the format and shape of the name as if it were my own. I let go of Jean's hand and walked around to stand next to him for a moment before bring myself down to the ground and sitting with my legs crossed in front of the stone.

"M-marco?"

"Um... Hi, Mrs. Kirstein. I'm Marco Bodt." I really didn't know what to do or say but this just felt right, having a conversation with someone that I've wanted to meet for so long even though they couldn't respond. "I'm Jean's boyfriend if you didn't know..." I looked down at my hands not sure where to go with it but decided I should just say what I was honestly feeling, so I did. I told her how lucky I was to have met Jean. How silly he was sometimes and how I liked that most about him. How stubborn he was but how much of a softy he really was in the inside. How strong he was, how much I admired him, how much he meant everything to me... and I thanked her for having him and raising him to be the person he his now and most of all how much I loved him, more than I thought it could be earthly possible to love a person.

When I finally stood up and look over to where Jean was standing, he wasn't there anymore. I spun around searching for him and found him just a few feet away with his back facing me. I walked over to him and pulled on the sleeve of his sweatshirt but he turned his head away from me.

"Jean?" I moved to stand in front of him but when I did so, he turned an equal distance away from me. I frowned taking a hold of his shoulders and forced him to face me. His arm instantly went up to cover his eyes. I immediately knew what he was trying to; hide his shameful tears away from me, but there was nothing to be ashamed of, no in front of me. "Oh, Jean... it's okay." I pulled him into a hug and it didn't take long for his arms to wrap around my waist, his face to burying in the crook of my neck as he started sobbing. "Jean, sshhh, it's alright..."

"Did you- really mean that? A-all of that?" he asked between breaths.

"Of course I did." I said nuzzling my nose into his dirty blonde hair, " I wouldn't lie to your mom, are you crazy." He clung tighter to me as he continued to cry. I stayed still, I would stay there as long as he needed me to. I couldn't imagine the pain he'd been through... loosing his mom at such a young age. How long had he had these feelings bottled up?

I rubbed circles into his back until he finally pulled away, not completely, just enough so that he could wipe at his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and look me in the eyes.

"I love you too." He said, his voice small and hoarse. I smiled and pulled him closer to kiss him as passionately as I could. I wanted him to know that I meant every word I said and that I wanted him more than anything in this world. He kissed me back just as hard and I knew he meant he loved me too.

* * *

**This is the post btw if anyone wanted to know **

post/39735806485/my-boyfriend-was-eager-to-meet-my-mom-despite-my


End file.
